Three Wise Men
by starbelow
Summary: One Shot. Jim and Pam decide to teach Dwight a lesson about being kind and holiday spirit.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

"Jim" Pam exclaimed as she sat on the edge of his desk.

He looked up at her with large, hopeful, brown eyes. They gleamed happily in the light as he smiled and leaned back to give her his full attention.

"Look what I got myself for an early Christmas present." The receptionist smiled holding up a small, compact, silver digital camera and snapped a quick picture.

The light flashed, blinding Jim momentarily.

"Wow, when did you get that?" He asked blinking his eyes.

"During lunch, it was a kinda impulse buy, ya know?"

"Yeah, phew" He whistled. "Those impulses, they can really get'cha."

"Yeah, I know." Pam turned to the desk behind her. "Hey, Dwight, look what I got." She was ready to raise her camera again.

"No thank you." Dwight replied. "Not interested."

"Come on, Dwight." Pam smiled playfully.

"Not. Interested." He countered resolutely. His head down, buried among his work.

Jim tapped Pam on the arm and gave her a wink. She nodded her head knowingly, smirked and readied her camera for the shot.

"Dwight, Michael's looking for you." Jim lied.

"What?" Dwight looked up eagerly. "Where is he?"

Pam quickly snapped the picture of the unsuspecting Dwight.

"Go it?" Jim asked.

"Got it" She giggled happily.

"Erase it, now." Dwight commanded.

"How about...no."

"Pam, even though it's in your camera, I still have the rights to my image." He said a matter-of-factly.

"Not anymore." She tilted her head to the side sweetly. "It's almost as if I've stolen a piece of your soul."

"And that is exactly why I command that you erase it, so that it will return to me."

"That can't actually happen" Kevin noted. He stood over their shoulders simply watching the scene.

"Yes, Kevin, it can. " Dwight returned pompously and completely convinced.

"Don't be a wise ass." The accountant sighed.

"Oh, Kevin. Where's your holiday spirit?" Jim asked.

"Obviously not here. Maybe it's back in my corner. I'll go check." He stalked off the small corner the accountants occupied.

"Thanks a lot, Dwight." Pam sighed.

"He'll get over it."

"I can't believe he called you a wise ass." Jim was shocked.

"That statement is completely incorrect. I cannot be both wise and an ass. Either I'm one or the other."

"I bet you think you're wise, don't you?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I know I am." He said haughtily. Dwight peered over his glasses at the others as he stood to leave. "Now I have to go and find Michael."

Jim and Pam watched as he went in search of their boss.

"He is _so annoying_." Jim said. "You know the plastic figures out front?"

"Yeah. The ones of the Three Wise Men, Mary, Joseph, and Jesus."

"He was trying to get them removed from the property because he believed that someone could be hiding behind them and just waiting to jump out to attack him when he leaves for his car."

"I knew he was paranoid, but I didn't know bad it was." Pam laughed.

"Wait, I've got an idea." Jim smiled deviously.

"Great, I'm in!"

Dwight was the last one to leave the office. He finished locking up the floor and exited the building. He pulled his trench coat tighter around his body to shield him from the cold wind of the winter night. Casting a quick, suspicious, glance over his shoulder at the lit up nativity scene, he hurried along his way to his car.

The windows of his car were covered with a light sheet of snow. On top of that snow was a message in green and red silly string. On the front windshield, in red it read: We're coming for you. On the back window in green it read: Watch your back.

From the rear window there was a long trail of silly string. Dwight reached for the handle of his car door to put his brief case in the car while he investigated the crime scene. As his hand grasped the handle, his fingers were cover in a foamy white substance. He swore as he raised his hand to his nose. A sharp, mint fresh, scent wafted on the currents of the air.

"Shaving cream" He deducted.

Dwight forgot his former plan of stowing his accessories in his vehicle and armed himself with the pepper spray he always kept on his person. He followed the trail of green and red silly string until he stood before the illuminated nativity scene. His eyes continued to follow the colorful strings until they rested upon the culprits. Three familiar faces stared back at him. They had the same hair, mouth, and shocked eyes behind black framed glasses as he did. Someone had printed out copies of his face and stuck them onto the Three Wise Men. In the hands of the Three Wise Men, instead of staffs to lean upon and gifts for the plastic baby Jesus, were cans of silly string and shaving cream.

He stared at the scene with his mouth agape. Without another moment the think, he quickly retreated to his car and left, working the windshield wipers furiously.


End file.
